An Eventful Journey
by Littleguinea
Summary: Jack really should keep his mind on the road when he's driving! J/S all the way.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or WAT… sadly.

**A/N: **Spoilers for Season 7 past "Believe Me" so if you're spoiler free then I'd suggest you avoid this. Thanks to Justine for casting her literary eye over it and to Diane for sorting out my horrendous punctuation. A big thanks, to all the brilliant authors who frequent YT$AW who have inspired me to have a go.

_**An Eventful Journey**_

_By Littleguinea_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The rain pounded down onto the hood of Jack's car. Streetlights glistened in the raindrops that had settled on the windshield, the wipers almost mesmerized him as he drove.

Even though the weather was atrocious, his mind was elsewhere - _somewhere warm, sensual and fragrant. He could feel the gentle caress of her fingers, smell her breath and hear her soft moans…_

The lights changed to red and Jack slowly ground to a halt. The traffic was busy -tonight of all nights. It was going to be the first time they had been together in a week, intimately together that is. Jack sure as hell didn't want to be late; he had a babysitter sorted out for Hanna and Finn was staying with Brian for the night. Not that Jack had been over the moon about that little arrangement, but Sam seemed to be happy enough with it, so that was all that mattered.

Red, amber, green…he moved off again- slowly, the volume of traffic would allow for little more than a crawl.

Swish, swish, swish…_he drifted back to the warmth of Sam's apartment. The sweet smell of her hair as it tumbled across his face. He found himself lost in her eyes, and he was sure he could taste her sweet lips. Lips that were now exploring his neck, slowly working their way down towards his chest. She lingered over his throat, nipping the flesh gently…_

Jack shuddered involuntarily, and he knew it wasn't the chill in the air that caused it.

He was moving a little faster now, something he was grateful for. It had been another lousy day. The case they had been working on had come to an end with no resolution. It was hard enough for the Unit, but for the family of the teenager it was unbearable, Jack had to break the news to them that there were no new leads, and although the case wouldn't be closed, neither would they be allocating an agent to it full time. Jack never liked this situation, because he knew full well that you should never give up hope. Chet Collins had taught him that lesson… but it wasn't his call.

A tinge of guilt enveloped him as his mind wandered back…

…_as she straddled him she took hold of his hands, their fingers entwined, she forced his arms up above his head. Willingly he took hold of the headboard, so she continued her journey downward. She gently slid further down him and he could feel her warmth touching his skin. Moist, warm – her tongue circled his nipples, she stopped occasionally to take a gentle hold between her teeth and tease them, ever so slowly._

_She gazed into his eyes, which were now dark and lustful. Feeling his yearning, she slid herself back over him, this in itself evoking a pleasing reaction. He captured her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, their tongues exploring, jostling. Sucking gently, he explored her neck as she tilted her head backwards, allowing him easier access._

Flashing lights and the screech of tires brought Jack back to reality. He'd drifted off course and damn nearly ended up in a head-on collision. He shook his head as if to try and chase away the thoughts that were getting him far too aroused – far too aroused for driving anyway.

Since they had decided to give their relationship another go, Jack had been surprised at how easily they had remembered how to satisfy each other. They hadn't been close, at least not physically, for over seven years - yet it had seemed the most natural thing in the world for them to forget about their inhibitions and lose themselves in each other.

The fuel gauge in Jack's car began to flash. That was all he needed, as he was nearly out of gas and was going to have to stop as soon as he could. He pulled in at the nearest gas station, got out of the car, undid the gas cap and inserted the nozzle. He squeezed the trigger and the gas came surging out into the tank…

…_Lifting himself up so that Sam was now sitting in his lap, he cupped her face in his hands. For what seemed like an eternity he just stared into her eyes. Then his hands traced a delicate path down the side of her arms. Goosebumps appeared and the fine hairs on her arms stood bolt upright. He carefully moved so that now he was in control. Leaning over her, running his fingers through her hair with one hand the other made its way down between her legs, his eyes never leaving hers, he wanted to see her reactions, the emotions that would wash over her face as he touched her, as he felt the warmth that was exuding from her and the desire that was obvious by her wetness…_

"Hey, buddy,are you gonna stand there all day or what?" shouted a rather large and imposing man who was obviously waiting to fill up his car.

Jack waved apologetically and replaced the gas cap. After paying for the gas, he set off once more. He didn't have far to go now, of that he was thankful. His mind really wasn't on the job in hand and the sooner he got to Sam's apartment the better - in more ways than one.

He turned on the car stereo,

_Move closer, _

_Move your body real close until we, _

_Feel like we're really making love_

Oh, God, that wasn't going to help him concentrate. So he rummaged around until he found his favorite Elvis Costello album. Placing the CD in the player, he settled back in his seat and started to focus on the road ahead.

It wasn't long before he was once again driving on autopilot. He knew the route like the back of his hand, which didn't help him concentrate one little bit.

_He was now lying beside her, their legs entwined – she pushed her thigh up gently into his groin…he knew she was ready, so was he, but he just wanted to feel her beside him- savor the moment. She'd waited long enough; she rolled over on top of him, and he placed his hands on her hips, firmly adjusting their position. She lowered herself once more and he felt the most intense surge in his chest as he slid into her. She tightened around him and he knew he was going to have to use all the self restraint he could to make it last…_

Finally, Jack pulled up outside Sam's apartment building. The relief he felt was indescribable. It had been a far more eventful journey than he'd expected.

He let himself into her apartment and could smell a mouth-watering aroma coming from the kitchen. Sam had obviously been busy since she'd finished work. No sign of Finn, so Jack assumed that Brian had already been to collect him. That was good as far as Jack was concerned. Now he wouldn't have to make small talk with the guy because they had absolutely nothing in common…apart from Sam, but he didn't want to think about that!

"Hey, Sam, you around?" shouted Jack.

"Yeah, I've just been getting changed. I'll be out in a minute, pour us some wine; it's on the table" replied Sam.

"You've taken forever to get here, did you have a bad ride," she continued.

"You could say that - we really must start seeing each other a little more often than once a week you know. It isn't good for my health leaving it any longer," laughed Jack.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked inquisitively.

" I'll tell you all about it later," he said.

Sam walked out of the bedroom to find out exactly what Jack meant. He just stared in disbelief; she was wearing the sexiest pair of bra and panties he had ever seen.

"Okay, that's it… let's forget dinner," he said, as he took her by the hand and led her back into the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------


End file.
